mybiofandomcom-20200213-history
Sebastian Dabrowski, born in Wroclaw POLAND, 02/05/1992. Dragonologist from the United States of America.
Currently attaining Key to the Wiki badges. Once finished with that the Philanthropist, Skateboarding, Swordsman Extroadinaire will have to accomplish 99 to 120 Archery on RuneScape 3, master his Neopets profile "orangeskateboard", as well as induct his Hot Wheels collection onto Hot Wheels Wiki & proclaim his R.L.S.H. title of "Quantum Viper" by YouTube against the hatebreed whelps, as well as achieve Strike Commander rank on the Masterchief Collection: Halo 3 before locking the User Account "SpecialOperationsTrooper" to be succeeded by the arbitration of the new account "Dragonologist by March 14th 2019", because the valor of being a Special Operations Trooper is Land Forces etiquette not ARMY etiquette. While Sebastian Dabrowski, I, could handle being part of any resistence force for my country I am not professionally apart of the military. So I will honor myself and finish what I started for the federation, at least. But; I am aware that I have the intentions to help the militaries of my future. I intend to become a licensed motorcycle mechanic. I do not see myself simply being a husband with just a payroll. I would like to see myself somewhere in my mid thirties aspire to help the military for a payroll. I'll probably drive up to Poland after sailing there and ask the recruiting office if I could help in anyway, what with a DISCORD magistrating my wins, and a website fulfilling the decree of who I am I don't see why I wouldn't be able to. * I may also become a certified pyro. Help circuses out. * An herpetologist of some sort is in the works, I'll have registered with some guild for natural ecology training however I need to wear my suit and bow-tie. * I also intend to build a throne out of the skateboards I have from now until the 7th one. On my for-the-republic channel I have my first skateboard by the Republic. The other skateboards I used before working jobs were handed down to me through acquaintances or while I was getting a paycheck from my school Foxtech. * I'm also muscling up, as my spirit animal - the Malayan Pit Viper, needs me to go barbarian. And a barbarian never surrenders muscling up. Current Wiki Fandoms: The Fandom Wiki's crossed out have accomplished the Key to the Wiki badge already before today's date of 09/08/2019. The one's after those will have a date of significance. Those that had not the affirmable badge titled "Key to the Wiki" are also stated. {This list was started after Dragonhunters Wiki at Familypedia Wiki. Hence the cross outs at the bottom after this page's initiation} These Wiki's have been written down to keep chronicled. The reason they are brought up on Mybio Wiki is simple: for Italy within the Polish National Anthem I, Sebastian Dabrowski, having found this wiki on Wiki Wiki need to cease my Wiki Chronicling as this is enough for the magistration to continue up. (There are some Wiki's that are not here that I have already edited on. These are just what I managed hastily and have been trying to find a moment like the one for Italy to incorporate anyways. It will be the only one of it's kind.) I wondered exactly why I had done this after I fortified the foundation before. It is to teach myself diligence between how people I have come to grow up around say "girls" instead of "ladies". I believe they were jealous and gave up on life, those that do not muscle up and aspire to their goals in actuality essentially must be simply put "heretics." I'm ready to try and work towards Overlord (unless that's a English specific title since I am only Polish and North American) so I will place the last two Wiki's I stumbled into last as a reminder of my shadow; Powerlisting Wiki are no Badges for this Wiki and Monster Girl Encyclopedia Wiki are no badges for this Wiki. I will also place an "X" for every Wiki that is an actual apart of my personal upbringing, the rest were just chosen because of some atomic punk/street strength thing I think I could recognize for myself currently and didn't resist being a part of. X Reboot Wiki are no Badges for this Wiki. Thief Wiki are no Badges for this Wiki. X Knight Squad Wiki to the Wiki Badge. X RuneScape Players Wiki are no Badges for this Wiki. X Poland Wiki are no Badges for this Wiki. X Animals Wiki to the Wiki Badge. Black Wiki are no Badges for this Wiki. Nexo Knights Wiki to the Wiki Badge. X Community Wiki are no Badges for this Wiki. X Pokémon Wiki the Badges I'm looking for. X Deadpool Wiki The Last Son Wiki to the Wiki Badge. Legend of the Cryptids Wiki the Badges I'm looking for. Fast and Furious Wiki to the Wiki Badge. X Yummy-Candy Wiki to the Wiki Badge. X Cereal-Graveyard Wiki are no Badges for this Wiki. X HaloProtocol Wiki {I Founded this Fandom Wiki and therefore don't need to get the "Key to the Wiki" Badge.} X United States of America Wiki to the Wiki Badge. X Halo Wiki to the Wiki Badge. X ZOIDS Wiki to the Wiki Badge. X RuneScape Roleplay Wiki to the Wiki Badge. X Gumby Wiki are no Badges for this Wiki. X RuneScape Clans Wiki are no Badges for this Wiki. Villagers and Heroes Reborn Wiki to the Wiki Badge. X Roleplay Wiki are no Badges for this Wiki. dnd4e Wiki are no Badges for this Wiki. Forgotten Realms Wiki are no Badges for this Wiki. X dnd5e Wiki are no Badges for this Wiki. X Snake Plissken Wiki are no Badges for this Wiki. X RuneScape Wiki are no Badges for this Wiki. X OldSchool RuneScape Wiki are no Badges for this Wiki. X Dragonology Wiki to the Wiki Badge. X Billiards Wiki {I Founded this Fandom Wiki and therefore don't need to get the "Key to the Wiki" Badge.} X Snake Wiki to the Wiki Badge. Mercenaries Wiki {I promised to buy the game and play through it's entirety before I'd accomplish the "Key to the Wiki" Badge for this Fandom Wiki.} X Flannagan Wiki are no Badges for this Wiki. X Crash Bandicoot Wiki are no Badges for this Wiki. All The Tropes Wiki are no Badges for this Wiki. X Rifts Wiki are no Badges for this Wiki. Dragon Handbook Wiki to the Wiki Badge accumulated on 09/11/2019 X Clownopedia Wiki are no Badges for this Wiki. X Captain Planet Wiki the Badges I'm looking for. X Rocket Power Wiki to the Wiki Badge accumulated on 09/08/2019 Ninja Slayer Wiki are no Badges for this Wiki. Villagers and Heroes Wiki are no Badges for this Wiki. Cannabis Wiki are no Badges for this Wiki. X Naruto Wiki are no Badges for this Wiki. DC Wiki the Badges I'm looking for. Fairytail Wiki are no Badges for this Wiki. Mortal Kombat Wiki the Badges I'm looking for. X Hercules and Xenia Wiki X Sw1mush Wiki X Blade Wiki X Power Rangers Wiki Military Wiki X Hot Wheels Wiki X Martial Arts Wiki Vinland Saga Wiki X Batman Beyond Wiki Street Sharks Wiki Double Dragon Wiki X Space-Dandy Wiki X X-Men Wiki X Teen Titans Wiki X-Men Movies Wiki X Yu Yu Hakusho Wiki Buddy Fight Wiki X Dungeons and Dragons Wiki Turok Wiki X Clone Wars Adventures Wiki Overlord Wiki X Riddick Wiki X Geek Feminism Wiki X Manga Wiki X GIJOE Wiki X RLSH Wiki X The Munsters Wiki X Static Shock Wiki Dragons Wiki X Action League Now Wiki X Barney Wiki X KidsWB Wiki Mandalorians Wiki X Cowboy Bebop Wiki X Fear Wiki X The Phantom Wiki X Futurama Wiki X Rurouni Kenshin Wiki Scream Wiki X Halo Center Wiki X UNSC Wiki X Diddy Kong Racing Wiki X District 300 Presents Wiki X Assassination Classroom Wiki X Samurai Jack Wiki X NeoPets Wiki are no Badges for this Wiki. X Endurance Wiki X Jackie Chan Adventures Wiki Doom Wiki X Johnny Bravo Wiki X Rambo Wiki X xXx Wiki X Highlander Wiki X Cartoon Network Wiki X Motorcycles Wiki X MASH Wiki X Starship Troopers Wiki James Bond Wiki X Spiderman Wiki X Skateboarding Wiki X Toonami Wiki X Looney Tunes Wiki The Warriors Wiki Elite-Dangerous Wiki X Marvel Wiki Ninja Wiki STARWARS Jedi Roleplay Wiki STARWARS Roleplay Wiki STAR-WARS-ROLEPLAYING Wiki Bleach Wiki X Call of Duty Wiki X STARWARS Wiki X RuneScape Classic Wiki are no Badges for this Wiki. X Kids Next Door Wiki Dungeons Wiki X Scooby-Doo Wiki X Johnny Quest Wiki X Memory Alpha Wiki X Dragon Booster Wiki X Guitar Hero Wiki Rock Band Wiki X Metal Wiki Punk Wiki X Hanra-Barbara Wiki X Space Adventure Cobra Wiki Polandball Wiki X Ronin Warriors Wiki Badges Wiki X Gex Wiki X Vagabond Wiki Naruto Fanon Wiki X Jurassic Park Wiki X Dragon Ball Wiki X Turtlepedia Wiki X Kinnukuman Wiki X Batman Wiki X Megaman Wiki X Gundam Wiki X Sword Art Online Wiki X Avatar Wiki X One Piece Wiki X Battle Toads Wiki X Kenshin Wiki X Muppet Wiki X Stine Wiki X Clone Wars Wiki X The-Naruto-World Wiki Pro Wrestling Wiki X CounterStrike Wiki Kimetsu No Yaiba Wiki X Sponge Bob Wiki X Big O Wiki X Kikaider Wiki Air Gear Wiki X Digimon Wiki X Polish RuneScape Wiki X Guts Wiki X Disney Wiki X Blues Clues Wiki X Nickelodian Wiki Polish Sword Art Online Wiki X Mario Kart Wiki X Nintendo Wiki Polska Wiki Polonia Wiki are no Badges for this Wiki. X DC Animated Universe Wiki X Marvel Animated Wiki X MotoGP Wiki X Middle Ages Wiki X City of Heroes Wiki X Fable Wiki X Die Hard Wiki Dragonhunters Wiki are no Badges for this Wiki. Wiki Wiki are no Badges for this Wiki. Prison-School Wiki are no Badges for this Wiki. X Familypedia Wiki are no Badges for this Wiki. X RPG Wiki X Flags Wiki are no Badges for this Wiki. X Matchbox Wiki are no Badges for this Wiki. Starships Wiki are no Badges for this Wiki. Mybio Wiki are no Badges for this Wiki.